Rocky Balboa VS Balrog
Rocky Balboa VS Balrog is a What-If Death Battle featuring Rocky Balboa from the Rocky movies and Balrog from the Street Fighter series. Description Rocky VS Street Fighter ! The famous boxer of movies VS The famous boxer of fighting games ! Who's gonna win ? Who's gonna fight his final round ? Interlude Boxing the brutal, but energetic sport that's used for bets in 70's Mafia movies and your run-off-the-mill fighting games, but surprisingly we're not using Little Mac. Like Rocky Balboa, The Italian Stallion. And Balrog, Shadaloo's big mean boxer, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick-''' -And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Rocky Balboa Born in a Roman Catholic Italian-American family no I did not stutter, Robert "Rocky" Balboa set out to be the next best boxer like his idol ironically named Rocky Marciano. '''But the guy didn't start off with chocolates and roses, seeing as the high-life was a little out of reach and couldn't pay enough from simple paychecks from club fighting he became a collector for a loan shark known as Tony Gazzo but just as he was on his way of breaking thumbs he received an invitation to fight the legend Apollo Creed and soon got tutored by the crazy bastard himself: Micky Goldmill. As time flew Micky trained Rocky into the best Boxer he could achieve from then on Rocky was destined for greatness and later beat Apollo and earned the Championship Belt with even tutorship from Creed himself. Naturally being a left hand Rocky is well armed in the South Paw Stance which is a deadly mix of the 2-Punch uppercut combo, what makes this stance even more effective is that not only boxers have difficulty with lefties Rocky can also switch out of this stance whenever he likes making himself a deadly Swiss-army boxer. Rocky in fact used this same switch-out to defeat Apollo Creed and earn himself a champion boxer, but his feats don't just stop there for as absurd as it may sound Rocky has climbed up mountains without any equipment, Punch at seven times per second, outrun cars, have a title of 57 Wins under his belt and his South Paw stance even impressed Bruce Lee himself. You know? The guy who can make someone hurt with a one-inch Punch? He's also taken down impossible boxing odds like Mr. T, Clubber-Lang and even Hulk Hogan and even aforementioned Apollo Creed one time joined G.I. Joe... why did he join G.I. Joe exactly? The power of Marketing Boomstick, the power of Marketing. '-More like desperate cashing.' But his most impressive feat was when he beat the infamous Ivan Drago who could punch at around 2277PSI of force which in retrospect is enough to incapacitate a human's head clean off and Rocky survived these blows for a long amount of time to the point of beating him. But even with all that power and masculinity Rocky still has bound limits while Rocky's noggin can withstand blows his mind in that head of his is another story. Right, Rocky is not the brightest boxer out there due to a mental condition of his, which is one of the reasons why he is so arrogant or careless at times and has a tendency to not block punches and really just takes them head-on which is dangerous because it's the vital spot for a knockout. And due to his low intellect it was kind of the main reason why Apollo died to the hands of Ivan in the first place... good idea on his part. Finally don't let that 57 Win streak fool you seeing as he has suffered from 23 losses in his boxing career most of which were due to the lack of training and the already mentioned blocking fallacy... of which he keeps taking to the head of course not surprising. Even with all those faults Rocky has proven himself time and time again that he always comes out on top always beating through each obstacle and proving that nobody can move this Italian Stallion no matter how hard they try Rocky has the eye of the tiger. Why was I not expecting that? Rocky: "Let me tell you something you already know. The world ain’t all sunshine and rainbows. It is a very mean and nasty place and it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. But it ain’t how hard you hit; it’s about how hard you can get hit, and keep moving forward. How much you can take, and keep moving forward. That’s how winning is done. Now, if you know what you’re worth, then go out and get what you’re worth. But you gotta be willing to take the hit, and not pointing fingers saying you ain’t where you are because of him, or her, or anybody. Cowards do that and that ain’t you. You’re better than that!” Balrog FIGHT Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:ArachnoGia Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years